Questions
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: Luna Lovegood knows that she's getting old so she decides to write her last article for the Quibbler about all of her answers to the questions she's been asked over the years. Also has a bit of Nuna thrown in! Written for the Quidditch comp!


**AN: Yay I finally got this done! This is my entry for Finals Round Two of the quidditch comp! I hope that you guys enjoy and please review! **

**My prompts were: Camera, "To get the full value of joy you must have someone to divide it with." - Mark Twain, and Rush. I also had to use the word "Questions" as the first and last word of my story!**

Questions are the things that make up life, my dear readers. They make us who we are. All throughout my life I asked questions and gave answers to those asked. And maybe my answers have always been a bit odd but I never was considered "normal". Maybe that's why I'm writing about this as my last article to you all.

When questioned about my career I would tell people of all the remarkable places that I have gotten to visit thanks to writing for this incredible magazine. I would tell people of the miraculous people that I got to meet who were so different than myself. I would tell people of the unbelievable discoveries that I got to make with a picture from the camera around my neck and the notes from my journal. I would tell people that I do something that I love for a living and that's the most important thing.

When questioned about my friends I would tell people about my first friend, a girl with fiery red hair and a personality to match. I would tell people of a boy I met who carried around such sadness but continued to fight to be the boy who lived. I would tell people of a girl who had the brains, and the heart as well, to go as far as needed for her friends. I would tell people of a boy who was the sixth in his family and became the king of the Quidditch pitch. I would tell people of a boy who no one seemed to notice, who always seemed to be overshadowed by everyone, but ended up being the bravest man I know. I would tell people of a group of friends that I had in school who fought for freedom and to save the world with bravery, courage, loyalty, and love.

When questioned about my family I would tell people of my mother, who died when I was young, and of the remarkable things she did in life. I would tell people about the times I would sit with her and watch the clouds lazily go by in the summer heat. I would tell people of my father, who passed during the war, and the spectacular stories he would tell. I would tell people of the cold winter nights snuggled up next to him near the fire and looking through the old magazines he had published. I would tell people that even though my blood family had all passed I was never without love because I found a new family.

When questioned about happiness I would tell people that to get the full value of joy you must have someone to divide it with. I would tell people that happiness is only something they know how to answer. I would tell people that happiness can come from all over and in the simplest of ways. I would tell people that no matter how low you may feel in life things could always be worse so look on the bright side and never give up. I would tell people that without love one can never be truly happy.

When questioned about pain and loss I would tell people that the things we lose always have a way of coming back to us in the end, even if it's not in the ways we'd expect. I would tell people that it's not the pain of losing something but the pain of missing it that really hurts. I would tell people that all throughout life people come and go but you never truly lose those you care about because you always keep them with you in your heart. I would tell people that the feeling of pain and loss may frequent your life but love will always be stronger.

When questioned about my "oddness" I would tell people that there is only one of me so why be unique? When questioned about my sense of style I would tell people that I wear certain things to remind of the people who are no longer here and to help keep the nargels away. When questioned about why I believe in such silly things I would tell people that I believe in odd things because I know what it's like to be different. When questioned about why I act in the way I do I would tell people what's the point of growing up if you can't act childish sometimes? I would tell people that even though I may seem a bit looney I never lost my ability to love.

When questioned about love I would tell people that love can happen when you least expect it. I would tell people that love is the most important thing in life. I would tell people that you don't force love, you just fall. I would tell people that love is the biggest rush of joy that you can possibly think of multiplied by the biggest number you can think of. I would tell people that love is the simplest yet most complex thing in the world. I would tell people of a boy that I fell in love with when I was 14 and never stopped loving since. I would tell people that I loved a boy who never seemed like a big deal and now I love a man who helped save the world. I would tell people that I loved a boy who I barely knew and now I love a man who knows more about me than I do. I would tell people that I loved a boy who barely spoke a word to anyone and now I love a man who can never be quiet. I would tell people that our love blossomed during one of the biggest battles this world has ever seen and we never looked back. I would tell people that there is nothing stronger in this world than love.

When questioned about the most important question in my life I would tell people that the question was just a simple yes or no question. I would tell people of a walk through a park that I took with the boy I loved. I would tell people of how that boy sat me on a bench and got down on one knee. I would tell people that the question he asked was if I wanted to be his companion through life. I would tell people that he asked me to love him forever with no questions asked. I would tell people that he asked me to be his best friend for the rest of our lives. I would tell people that he asked me to be his wife. I would tell people that I said yes to the question faster than you can blink. I would tell people that the most important question of my life was about love.

But now as I look back upon these questions I wonder who answers the really difficult questions of life. The ones that have no real answers. The ones that never seem to satisfy the curiosity of the human mind.

So that's my task for you dear readers, to go out into the world and answer the unanswered questions of life, to go out and question the unquestionable.

* * *

Luna looked over her last article for the Quibbler wondering if her last words would be taken seriously or if her sanity would be questioned. She didn't care though.

She smiled at the paper in front of her before waving her wand and making it fly into the printer to be in the new edition of the Quibbler that would be published the following day.

Luna stood and looked out the small cottage window. She gazed at Neville's headstone knowing that he would be proud of the article that she had just written. She smiled at the thought of her husband looking down at her from above.

She moved to her bed and quickly got ready to go to sleep. She laid down and wondered if her last words would answer the world's questions.

**AN: So this was actually really pretty fun to write and I think that it's one of my favorite pieces that I've ever done! I hope that you guy liked it and drop me a review saying what you think! Good luck to all quidditch players!**


End file.
